Valentine's Day
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: 14 de fevereiro. Hora de presentes. Mas a inabilidade de um cavaleiro poderia ser suplantada pelo amor? Fic fluffy pra lá de atrasada de dia dos namorados. Yaoi


**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagem infelizmente não me pertencem, todos os créditos a titio Kurumada e sua turma.

**_Comentário da Autora:_** Escrevi esta fic no Dia dos Namorados - 14 de fevereiro, e pensei que nunca iria postá-la, mas, em um surto psicótico, resolvi pô-la no ar desviando das pedradas. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

- Porcaria de internet! Porcaria de computador! Decididamente não tenho a menor aptidão para isso! E menos ainda para cozinha!!!!! Merda!!!! Merda!!! Merda!!!!

Ikki parou na porta do Templo de Virgem não acreditando nas informações que os seus ouvidos mandavam para seu cérebro.

- Não acredito!!!!! O homem mais próximo de Deus, o mais centrado do Santuário, xingando como só eu mesmo sei fazer!!!!! Por Athena, isso é incrível, como eu gostaria de ter um gravador agora!

- Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe! Por acaso sabe que dia é hoje?

- 14 de Fevereiro, por que?

- E você não é japonês por acaso?

- Sou, e daí?

- Sorte sua que Shiryu é chinês e não deve se preocupar muito com tradições.

- Está falando dos chocolates de Valentine's Day? Então é isso? Os meus já estão prontos para serem entregues. Precisa de ajuda?

Shaka olhou espantado para Ikki como se tivesse vendo um fantasma. Será que o Cavaleiro de Fênix poderia ajudá-lo? Não acreditava muito na possibilidade, mas estava tão desesperado que qualquer tipo de ajuda poderia ser bem vinda... Mostrou para Ikki suas tentativas frustradas, as toneladas de papéis impressos com diferentes receitas e nada aproveitável. Um caos completo na cozinha.

- Eu sou uma porcaria de namorado. Sou incapaz de fazer um reles chocolate.

- Não pensou na alternativa mais simples? Derreter uma barra já pronta e colocar na forma, depois escrever o nome dele com chocolate branco derretido e deixar endurecer?

- Tão simples assim?

- Claro!

Shaka agradece Ikki e parte correndo para a Vila do Santuário em busca da tão almejada barra de chocolates. Todas as lojas e nada!!!! O bendito estoque acabou. Nem uma barrinha.. nada!!!!! Shaka quase abriu os olhos de raiva!!!! Como poderia ficar sem dar chocolates para seu amado ariano? Bateu os pés no chão, xingou um bocado e resolveu voltar para casa e continuar as suas tentativas culinárias, não tinha outra alternativa.

------- X ------ X ------ X -----

Mu saira do Santuário bem no dia dos namorados para cumprir uma missão. Coisa pouca, coisa rápida, mas que lhe tomara o tempo disponível para providenciar o presente de Shaka. Queria fazer um chocolate para ele em forma de pergaminho, com uma declaração de amor em Sânscrito. Desenhara a forma, mandara confeccioná-la, mas não tivera tempo de providenciar o chocolate propriamente dito. O que fazer? Pensou um pouco. Todo esforço era válido para seu amor. Acabou de resolver todas as suas pendências e teleportou-se para a Suiça, reza a lenda que lá se fabricam os melhores chocolates. Entregou a vendedora da loja a forma e perguntou se poderia pegar algumas horas depois. Pagou um extra pela urgência, mas Shaka valia todo o ouro do mundo e muito mais.

Algumas horas depois, tudo pronto. Chocolates, lençóis de seda, incenso de sândalo, música ambiente... Era hora de buscar seu amado.

Mu, em momento algum cogitou a possibilidade de Shaka também estar preparando algo para ele. Era sempre Mu que lembrava das datas, era sempre Mu que comprava os presentes, enfeitava a casa. Mas não se importava com isso, amava Shaka e respeitava a total falta de aptidão do namorado para o romantismo.

Concentrou seu cosmo em busca do amado, encontrando-o na casa de virgem. Sem pensar duas vezes ou consultá-lo, Mu teleportou Shaka para Jamiel. Todo o romantismo que planejara fora bruscamente interrompido por sua própria gargalhada.

Shaka estava com um avental cor de rosa da Beth Boop emprestado da serva que cuidava da casa de virgem, completamente sujo de farinha e chocolate.

Ao ver-se na frente do amado, lindo, cheiroso, Shaka sentara-se desolado no chão. Duas lágrimas sentidas escorreram por sua face. Um desastre completo, era isso que era. Como Mu poderia ainda estar com ele? Era incapaz de presentear o namorado com um reles doce!!!! Que fiasco. Agora estava arruinado na frente dele.

Mu compreendeu o que se passava com Shaka, sem que este ao menos proferisse uma palavra. A convivência fizera com que o conhecesse muito bem. Agora tinha o dever de contornar o desastre que ele mesmo criara com sua surpresa.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado de Shaka lambendo sensualmente um pouco de pó de chocolate que estava no nariz de Shaka. Entregou a Shaka a caixa com o seu presente.

- Você sempre me surpreende. Eu aqui com um inocente presente e você me entrega você, com sabor de chocolate. Que namorado mais perfeito eu poderia querer?

Shaka sorri por entre as lágrimas. Sempre Mu, sempre sensível, sempre amado. Abraçou-se a ele, beijando-o com desejo e volúpia, não mais se importando com sua aparência ou sua inabilidade culinária.

Pegou seu presente e resolveu ler a mensagem.

"Amizade, respeito, carinho, paixão, amor! Ontem, hoje e amanhã! À Shaka dedico meu coração. O maior presente que os Deuses poderiam ter me dado."


End file.
